Soul Sister
by TasumiDreamer
Summary: Lewa/Raven Rose. Hey soul sister, I got Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair ya know. Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do... tonight.


Hey, people. I've decided to try and do one-shot lovies for all my couples. This is Lewa and Rae, so I hope ya likey. You too Snow. Tehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle. Snow owns Raven Rose. Soul Sister belongs to Train.

* * *

_"He-ey, he-e-ey, he-e-ey. Your lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left side brains. I knew I wouldn't forget ya, and so I went and let ya blow my mind."_

Lewa walked around Le-Koro, whistling a happy, up-beat tune. His apprentice, a beautiful young girl named Raven Rose, walked with him, looking at all the sights. She hadn't seen all of Le-Koro yet, so she decided to let him take her around.

Matoran waved at them when they passed and it made her feel like a movie star. She looked at Lewa and said,"You get this every day?" He looked at her, a loving twinkle in his eyes as he nodded and said,"Sure-true. I don't mind-think of it more-much."

Rae nodded, continuing the walk with her mentor. Something in him made her feel so happy, so free...... Lewa glanced at his young charge and said quizzically,"Do you want-hope to go sight-see the high-flying Gukko birds?"

Raven stared at him for a moment, then realized what he had just asked her. She smiled softly and said,"Sure." Lewa beamed and pointed in a direction, saying,"It's over there-spot. I'll catch-join you later."

Rae nodded and walked towards the Gukko stables, laughing as the birds chirped at her. Turaga Matau watched with interest as his Toa walked over to him, a bright twinkle in his eyes.

"So, Toa Lewa. When are you going to admit-say it?" Lewa gave his Turaga a confused look and said,"Huh, what? Admit-say what?" Turaga Matau gave a hearty laugh and shook his head, saying in an amused voice,"Oh, not-nothing."

_"Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every dream I dream. I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided, is one of my kind."_

Lewa jogged up to the stables, laughing as Rae held out a berry to a Gukko bird. She fumbled it in her hands, raising it to the Gukko. It sniffed the berry and looked into her eyes, sending her a message she wasn't able to read. Lewa tapped her shoulder and said,"Here, hold-grip it like this."

He took a berry and held his right hand out flat, his fingers pressed together. He placed the berry on his flat palm and held it out, which the Gukko ate quickly. Rae tried copying his hand gesture by pressing her fingers together and placing the berry on her palm.

Lewa laughed slightly and snaked his arms around her, straightening her hand so it was flat. Raven gasped slightly at the touch and felt her face go red. No, she couldn't be. Could she? Lewa surpressed a shiver and blushed. Him, the Toa of Air, couldn't possibly be? It isn't possible, is it?

The Gukko plucked the berry from her hand and ate it, chirping in delight. The two walked away, waving thanks to the matoran. Lewa walked with his normal grin on, while Rae had a focused look on.

Lewa gave her momentary glances, but didn't press her. Rae smirked. There was a possibility she could be.

_"Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair ya know. Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do...... tonight. He-ey, he-e-ey, he-e-ey."_

Lewa pondered the things running through his head. There's a slight possibility he could be. But, only slight. Maybe. Possibly. Very likely. Hey, where'd that come from? Lewa furrowed his brow in concentration, his smile fading.

Someone from his left cleared their throat and he looked up to see it was Turaga Matau. He waved his hands towards Rae and Lewa gave him a confused look. Turaga Matau sighed and slapped his mask with his hand. Lewa smirked.

He knew what his Turaga was thinking, sort of, not really. Imbecile...... Lewa sighed and put his hands behind his back, watching the sunset."It's a nice-lovely sun-dip, isn't it?" He said, trying to strike up conversation.

The silence was getting so unnerving and boring at the same time. Rae gave him a slight nod before turning her head away.

_"Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me. You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny."_

Lewa whistled tunelessly, like the rhythm had been taken right out of him. He sighed. He'd lost the beat. Rae glanced at Lewa and said,"You lost your rhythm." He gave her a sad smile and said quietly,"I guess-think I'm not really-much into it right now." Rae nodded.

She understood how he felt. It's like, you have nothing to do so when you try to create a rhythm, nothing comes. They continued walking until they came to the edge of the platform. Rae leaned on the rail, glancing to her left as Lewa did the same.

The sky was pink from the sunset, or "sun-dip" as Lewa had called it. Raven brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, relishing in the cool breeze that blew by. It was a warm night and she was hot.

Lewa glanced at her and said stupidly,"Air-sister, your face-mask is red." She turned away, realizing she's been staring and blushing. How embarrassing.

_"I'm so obssessed, my heart is bound to beat 'right outta my untrimmed chest. I believe in you, like a virgin you're Madonna. And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind."_

Lewa played with his fingers, tapping his foot tunelessly. Rae smirked and tapped her foot too, but it had more rhythm than his. Lewa smirked back at her and beat faster, like they were in a dance off.

Rae fully turned so she was facing Lewa and tapped her feet faster, moving like the currents in a breeze. Lewa began doing a funny dance and hopped on one foot around in circles, taking Rae's hand as he did so.

They laughed and danced in circles, always adding their own move to the mix. Crowds of Le-matoran gathered, but they stayed a good distance away. Turaga Matau smirked. Now that's the way to do it...... Lewa laughed and gripped Raven's hips, hoisting her into the air.

Rae laughed as she was tossed into the air and as Lewa caught her, putting her back on the platform. They danced in more circles, Lewa stumbled around because he got dizzy.

_"Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair ya know. Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do....... tonight."_

Rae laughed and stopped, catching Lewa as he stumbled from his crazy circle dance. She took in a deep breath and said good naturedly,"That was.... fun." Lewa smiled a lopsided smile and said happily,"You're a great-good dancer, air-sister." Rae laughed and leaned on him for support.

Then, a moment of silence came. As if someone had flicked a switch, they both began laughing again. The crowd of Le-matoran scattered as Turaga Matau shooed them away. This moment needs privacey......

Lewa caught Rae's eyes and they stared for a moment, both looking deeply into the others eyes. Before they could register what had happened, they leaned forward and lips met lips.

Matau grinned over his shoulder as he walked away, his staff tapping the ground in the same rhythm they had been dancing to.

_"The way you cut a rug, watchin' you's the only drug I need. Some gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'd dreamin' of ya see. I can be myself now, finally_."

Lewa and Rae separated, both gasping for air. Rae's face was red as she stepped away from Lewa, hurrying back to her hut, a small smirk playing at her lips. Lewa's mask was red as he stared after Rae. They had just..... now she knew.

A small smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth, but he didn't smile. What if she didn't like him back? He'd be heartbroken. But, if that did happen, then why'd she kiss him back? He shook his head and sighed, walking towards his hut. He'd just have to figure that out later.

_"In fact there's nothing I can't be, I want the world to see you be with me. Hey sould sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair ya know_."

Rae, glancing out of her window, saw Lewa walking back to his hut, head hung slightly. She frowned. Was he so stupid that he hadn't gotten the sign? Hadn't he felt her kiss him back? Hello?! Big sign there! With blinking lights and an intercom! Jeez..... She sighed and turned back to her hut.

Now what? This will just make training more.... awkward. When Lewa arrived at his house, he realized Rae's bracelet had slipped off of her wrist and onto his. He quickly glanced back at her hut and started that way, intent on giving her bracelet back.

A light tapping on her door interrupted Rae from listening to music. She got up and walked over, her hand pausing over the door knob before she opened it to reveal the Toa of Air.

He looked flustered as he said,"Umm, you're ring-bracelet came off-onto my wrist-part." He held it out for her to see and she smirked slightly."Thank you." She said, taking it from him.

_"Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing ya do...... tonight."_

They stood in awkward silence for a while, staring at the ground. Finally, Rae cleared her throat and stepped aside, saying,"Do you wanna come in?" Lewa glanced up at her and nodded his head, walking in quietly.

She took a seat on her bed while he sat next to her, picking up her gizmos from Earth. He found a book and flipped thorugh it, not knowing what it was but he knew he didn't like it immediatly. They sat in awkward silence, playing with little things they had in their hands.

Rae put her bracelet back on and sighed, glancing towards the wall, anywhere but him. Lewa glanced at the floor, too confused and hurt to say a word. He wanted to look anywhere but at her. Oh Mata Nui........

_"Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair ya know. Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing ya do........ tonight._"

Rae glanced up and back at Lewa, who looked at her in turn. She cleared her throat and said,"So, was that accident? Or on purpose?" Lewa looked shy as he said,"A little-much of both-either." Rae nodded. That confirmed it, he does like her. That means she could come all out with him!

Before she could speak, Lewa cut in and said,"I thought-know already. You don't heart-like me, I understand-know." Rae must've looked stumped because Lewa got a confused look on his face. Slowly, she placed her hand on his cheek and said,"I never said I didn't love you."

Lewa smirked and pushed closer until their lips were lingering only centimeters apart. At the same time, they both breathed,"I love you." Then, the two locked into a kiss, loving each other for who they are, not what they look like.

_"He-ey, he-e-ey, he-e-ey, tonight. He-ey, he-e-ey, he-e-ey, tonight."_

* * *

Aww, lovey dovey Lewa and Raven Rose. Well, hope ya enjoyed that. The song is "Soul Sister" by Train. Check it out, it's awesome. Please R&R and tell me what ya think!


End file.
